


you may say i'm a dreamer (but i'm not the only one)

by narrylife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Child Abuse, Fist Fights, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Minor Character Death, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:58:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5038342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narrylife/pseuds/narrylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Late again, Horan?" Simon sounds anything but amused as Niall slips through the back of the diner, slinging his tattered backpack onto the floor beside the doorway. Niall is mindful to shoot him a timid smile, shrugging his shoulders a bit.</p><p>"Sorry, sir." He doesn't bother trying to explain himself, that he had to walk the way here because Greg had business to take care of and was the only one who Niall could catch a ride off. Simon's used to hiring kids like Niall, the ones dealt a bad hand at life that are willing to try and make something for themselves. He says there's no excuses, that if you want something bad enough, you'll find a way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you may say i'm a dreamer (but i'm not the only one)

**Author's Note:**

> soo this started off as a little drabble to please me and the idea in my head of the boys being from the rough side of town and niall dealing with life, love, etc. and turned into a monster for me. the longest thing i've written in one part was only a chapter for my other story and about 3k so this is a massive jump for me by about 12.5k. also i don't have a beta, so if you're reading and catch something spellcheck or i didnt let me know-- i welcome feedback and constructive criticism with open arms!! one thing to note is that throughout this fic since it was written niall-centric when something was about his dad coming from him i used "da" as that's what he refers to bobby as. other than that everything should be normal!
> 
> (standard disclaimer that i am in no way associated with anyone in this fic, and the places in this are completely fictional.)

"Late again, Horan?" Simon sounds anything but amused as Niall slips through the back of the diner, slinging his tattered backpack onto the floor beside the doorway. Niall is mindful to shoot him a timid smile, shrugging his shoulders a bit.

"Sorry, sir." He doesn't bother trying to explain himself, that he had to walk the way here because Greg had business to take care of and was the only one who Niall could catch a ride off. Simon's used to hiring kids like Niall, the ones dealt a bad hand at life that are willing to try and make something for themselves. He says there's no excuses, that if you want something bad enough, you'll find a way.

Niall tosses the dishtowel over his shoulder, giving a nod to one of the chefs. His job is pretty shit in the scheme of things, working as a busboy at a rundown diner just on the boarder of the shit part of town, but it's a job and he gets a paycheck that's enough to let him stay in school, so he likes to think it's good enough.

He's watched plenty of the people he's grown up around left with no choice but to drop out, find money the way Greg's had to since he turned sixteen. Niall loves his brother, knows he does everything he does for their Da and him, but when he's walking home at night with a fear resting in his bones, he hates it. He never knows if Greg's gone and fucked somebody over-- he's been grabbed more than once, had his knee fucked up because his brother didn't pay them in time.

He heads out when he sees a table leaving, black bin on his hip and he clears the dishes off easily. It was only a couple, nothing like the group of men a booth over, that's going to be a right pain to clean. He's lost in his own head as he always is, humming under his breath to a song on the repetitive CD the diner plays that really needs an upgrade, when he hears a shout.

"Oi! Dish boy!"

Niall looks over to that table with all the men and sees a ginger smirking at him, holding his glass up high. His grips tightening on the dishtowel, knuckles close to white, because the lad just seems like a proper dick.

The ginger doesn't wait a beat when he notices Niall's gaze, shaking his glass a bit and letting the ice rattle. The noise sends a chill down his spine. "How about a bloody refill, yeah? Been waiting ages now."

"Well you'll be waiting a bit more, mate." Niall's gritting his teeth, trying his best to stay calm. He's never been good with his temper, had an older brother that taught him fighting was just how things were resolved where they grew up. It helped him in the long run, but times like this he knows it's more of a nuisance.

"What, refills above you, dish boy?" The boy mocks, "Get me my fucking refill before I be sure you don't get a tip."

Niall takes a deep breath before walking over, snatching the glass from him. It takes a lot of will power not to dump the ice down the pricks shirt and watch him squeal like a little girl, but he's proud. If Simon were watching, he'd be happy with him, tell him it's good that he's come so far.

Then the ginger has the audacity to spit in his face when he's reaching over to grab an empty plate off the table, smirks, before adding, "Next time, don't talk back."

Niall snaps, in one movement he's lifting the ginger up by the front of his shirt, pulling him in close with a snarl, "You want to fucking try me, mate?"

He vaguely recognizes the other men shouting and Simon screaming at him from where he's stood at the cash register, but he doesn't really realize what he's done until he feels his fist connect with this other boys jaw.

Simon pulls him away, grip tight while the men check on their friend, and fuck Niall knows he's blown it. It's not that surprising, really, Horan's aren't meant to have good opportunities like this. This was as good as it was ever going to get for Niall, and now he's gone and blown it.

"What was that?" Simons shouting, and Niall knows he's seething. When he's really angry there's a vein in his neck that sticks out, and Niall decides it's better to focus on that then the inevitably dissapointed look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Niall mumbles, moving his gaze down to his feet, scoffing his shoe against the tiled flooring. "He- He just provoked me, Sir, and I didn't-"

Someone clears their throat from the doorway, and Niall looks up and sees its one of the men from the table. He's bracing himself for the worst, maybe that they'll be filing a law suit against him, but instead he just offers them both a timid smile.

"I could hear you yelling from out there, I thought I should come and try and explain what happened. I'm Harry." The man- Harry, says, laughing awkwardly when he only gets stared at in return.

"Well, the one that your worker punched? Oli? He was doing it in self defense, you can't blame him. Your worker I mean.. Man, I really should have let Liam explain, I'm the worst at telling stories." Harry laughs once again, and Niall notices he's got deep dimples and a pleasant grin that might possibly make his heart skip a beat.

"What I'm trying to say is no one really likes Oli anyway, he's sort of a massive dick. He spit in your workers face, and he deserved to be punched. I think Louis would have done it once we'd left if he hadn't." Harry finishes, gesturing over his shoulder, "I'll let you both finish talking but.. Please come out when you're done, I think you deserve an apology."

It's silent when he goes, until Niall is startled by Simon's hand coming down to clasp his shoulder. "You got lucky this time, kid." He says, like Niall hadn't already figured that out himself. "If it happens again, you're done though. That clear?"

Niall nods easily, doesn't hesitate one bit. Second chances don't come to kids like him, he's not about to pass it all up. "Yes, Sir."

"Good. You're a good kid at heart, Niall, and I'm working on you." Simon looks him up and down for moment before he points out into the main establishment. "Now get out there. If he gives you issues again, you walk away and we'll call the police or I'll deal with him myself."

Niall bobs his head once more before he moves out and makes his way to that booth again, noting the fresh mark on Oli's cheek, opposite of the one Niall had given him a blow to. He glances to the man who's sitting across from Oli, staring at him with narrowed eyes, and he puts the pieces together.

"Oli." It sounds more like a warning, and Niall doesn't know who it comes from, but he doesn't mind. He'll wait here as long as it takes, anything to show Simon he's worth giving a chance. As he's stood there he does finally notice the overall look of these boys, the wear to their clothes yet the toughness they give off. He hasn't seen them around, so he knows they're not from his neighborhood, but he's able to figure out they probably aren't from too far of him.

The ginger finally sighs, purses his lip, and mutters out, "Sorry for spitting on you or whatever." He looks like he's hardly resisting adding some snide remark, and Niall just knows it's because he knows he could take him. Niall isn't tall or broad, he's all skinny legs and a short exterior, but he can fight and people don't expect it, which only works to his advantage.

"Yeah, whatever." It's as much recognition as Niall is going to give that half-assed apology, and Simon or not he's not about to apologize for defending himself. He picks the bin back up from where he'd dropped it before, just tries to focus on doing his job and stacking the dishes.

"I haven't seen you around before?" It's a new guy this time, the one sat in between the glaring one and Harry. He's got puppy eyes, face scrunched slightly in a thoughtful manner and Niall just stares at him, not sure to reply. "Where are you from, mate?"

Niall sighs heavily, shrugging his shoulders slightly, "Here. Born and raised in Crossing Hills."

It's silent for a while, and Niall knows why. No one voluntarily goes through Crossing Hills- it's a rather small development, but there's about three different gangs that reside there. When Niall walks home from work he passes prostitutes at every corner, and if Niall hadn't grown up learning how to carry himself so people hopefully wouldnt bother him, he's sure he would have been shot by now.

Finally the glaring boy whistles lowly, smirking at the ginger, "Leave it to you to mess with a Crossing Hills boy."

Oli rolls his eyes, "He's a twink for a Crossing Hills boy, wouldve pinned him as one of the snobby pricks from downtown."

"What's your name?" Glaring boy questions, staring at Niall curiously. "I know a few people from Crossing Hills."

"Not sure I should be telling you that then." Niall's only partially teasing, giving him a once over before shrugging slightly. "Niall Horan?"

"I'm Louis," Glaring boy says, smirk stretching across his face, "Youre the first Horan I know, Niall. Do you have siblings?"

"What's it to you?" Niall goes defensive now, doesn't want these people getting all his information. He isn't stupid, they could really be looking to hire a hit man for punching the ginger, and if they were he's already given them too much information.

Louis holds his hand up in a mock surrender, "Sorry, mate, not trying to freak you out or anything. Just didn't know why I've never run into another Horan."

"I've got a brother." Niall finally sighs out, "A brother named Greg, if you've really gotta know."

Harry speaks up again then, giving him a lopsided smile, "You've got a brother? That's sick! I've got an older sister, she's pretty cool for an older sister though."

"I don't think he cares, Harry." The other boy says again, offering Niall an apologetic smile. "I'm Liam, by the way. We're all from Jay Lane."

Niall quirks a brow up at that-- Crossing Hills is a bad neighborhood, but Jay Lane truthfully isn't much better. The only difference is the cops have decided to make the neighborhood their project of sorts, save the youth, so they send a patrol car through every once and a while at random. It hasn't changed much, only instead of doing their deals on the street like Niall's neighborhood, they tend to reside in their own homes. It's still shit there though.

"All of you?" He can't help but wonder it aloud, because while he could totally picture the ginger, Louis, and the only unknown biy being from there, it's a bit strange to him that the two sweet looking boys are from such a bad area.

"Yeah, we all just live on the little portion that gets to go to the public school on the other end of town, wih all the rich kids. Guess we're pretty lucky in that sense." Liam explained, glancing over his shoulder and out the window when he a loud honk sounds from the parking lot.

"Zayn's here." Louis stands up, placing a five on the table. It's not much, but Niall figures knowing they're not rich kids makes it feel like more. "Let's go!" He flicks the ginger on the arm, and him and the unknown boy scoot out.

"I'm still sorry about Oli, Louis likes him and Calvin but... I really don't understand it. This is the only time we've let them chill with us, Liam, Zayn and I don't like them." Harry smiles at Niall, glancing to the clock then back at him, "When's your shift over?"

"Soon as you lot get out of here, looks like Simon's closing up early." Niall gives him a once over, placing the few leftover dishes on the table into his bin, "Why?"

Harry nods out to where the others are all climbing into the car, "You want a ride home?" He offers. "I mean I understand why you wouldn't, but I swear we aren't gonna fuck with you or anything."

Niall really shouldn't agree, but the few mile long walk home doesn't sound appealing at all when he's had the shift he had. So he just nods twice, "Gimme a 'mo."

He walks into the back room and dumbs his bin into the sink, leaving it up to whoevers on shift tomorrow to wash up. He scrubs his hands clean and then slings his backpack on over his shoulder, jogging out to the front. He slips into the back easily beside Harry, shutting the door.

It's cramped, this car isn't made for as many people as they've fit in, but Niall's got the window seat and Harry beside him, so it really isn't as bad as it could have been. The boy Niall assumes is the Zayn Louis had mentions is staring at him, actually has the audacity to laugh.

"You're the Crossing Hills boy?" Zayn looks more amused than anything, shaking his head, "Why don't you cut the shit and let me drive you to your prissy mansion, yeah?"

"I look like rich scum?" Niall doesn't see how, one glance at his outfit should really tell him otherwise. "Not everyone from a Crossing Hills has tear drop tattoos and is throwing around gang signs. Harry said you'd drive me home, you gonna do it or should I just walk?" He snaps it out, knows he's being rude but he doesn't care.

"You don't look like you could've punched Oli, but." Zayn shrugs, smirks a bit before he pulls out and starts speeding off toward Niall's neighborhood.

The car is moaning in protest at the speed, loud and obnoxious, but it's running and that's more than most people around here have. Niall usually has to rely on his bike or legs, but his bike got mugged off of him a few months back and he's still working on saving for a new one.

"So, Crossing boy-"

"My names Niall." Niall sighs heavily, "Don't call me that."

"Why?" There's a mocking tone to Zayns voice, "It's where you're from, isn't it? You oughta be proud of where you come from."

"Turn here." Niall says instead, pointing down his street. "Eighth house in."

Zayn does slow down as they turn down the street, seems surprised, lik hed expected Niall to drive them to the outskirts and try and outsmart them by walking to his real home. Niall can't say he doesn't wish that were the case, he'd kill to live somewhere that he doesn't have to keep his gaurd him constantly.

His stomachs churning with dread when he notices the light of the TV flickering from behind their curtains, because that's means his Da is home and it's the last thing he wants to be putting up with.

"You really live here?" Zayn asks, brows raised up, "You? Live here?"

"Born and raised." Niall says tiredly, scooting out of the car, "Thanks for the ride." He doesn't say anything else before getting out, gripping the straps of his bag tightly as he starts across the yard.

He startles when he feels a hand on his shoulder, fists forming instinctively, though he's jsut flustered when he spins around and sees its Harry. "God dammit! Why would you scare me like that, you ass?!"

"Sorry." Harry offers him a sheepish grin, looking genuinely apologetic about it. "I didn't mean to- look. I just. I think you're quite cool, yeah? This is my number." It's written on a napkin. Niall takes it anyway. "Text me, you can hang with us sometime."

"And if I don't?" Niall probably will, the boys seem cool enough apart from Oli and Calvin, and it isn't as though he has friends lined up waiting for him to call.

Harry just shoots him a grin as he starts to walk backwards toward the car, "Well then I know where you live." He winks to him before turning and jogging back to the car, and Niall just has to watch them go before he can go inside.

He knows what he's walking into before he even opens the door, but he still just barely manages to duck before the beer bottle can hit him in the head, hissing as the shards from the impact of it breaking against the door go flying. He knows ones nicked him in the elbow, but it could be worse.

Bobby isn't a bad guy, is the thing. When he's sober he's a wise simple man, a good father, but he hasn't been sober in ten years, since Niall's mum ran off with her boyfriend and never looked back.

Niall doesn't blame him for needing a way to channel everything, he probably would have turned to drugs or alcohol by now too, but if he had then they wouldn't have a home. Niall's the one that keeps track of his and his dad's paychecks and Gregs sporadic deposites to pay their bills. As tempted as he's been for years to just give it all up, he can't bring himself to walk away the same way his mum did.

"Evening, Da." He murmured, slowly shuffling his way into the living room. There's no use going upstairs to his room, he's learned it only prolongs the inevitable.

When his dad staggers up and lands the first blow, Niall doesn't even flinch. He's numb.

-

Niall calls Harry three days later.

It's been a busy three days, Simon made him pick up extra shifts to make up for his outburst, but it's fine. He's saving up for a bike anyways, so it really only helps the cause.

He doesn't know why he calls, honestly. He's been fine on his own all his life, but it's something about Harry that just makes him do it. (He swears it's not his dimples. Or those green eyes with a sparkle to them Niall can't compare to anything. Or that stupid smirk of his.)

Harry answers with a chirp of, "Niall!"

"How did you know it was me?" Niall has to snort, scoffing his sneaker down against the pavement. He's leaned against the brick wall in the back alleyway on his break, trying his best to ignore the stench of garbage coming from the dumpster a few feet of way.

"Guess you could call it a lucky guess." Niall can actually hear the smirk in Harry's voice as he says it, and he hardly resist the urge to roll his eyes. "Also, I don't give my number out to too many people, everyone else that has it I've got saved." Harry admits, and Niall laughs now.

"That makes more sense." He agrees, bringing a hand up to bite at his nail for a moment.

"Lou thought I'd managed to scare you off." Harry says after a beat, "I told him I hadn't, that I thought you could handle our crazy. We're all a little fucked up, but.. Aren't we all?"

"I've got plenty of baggage myself, mate." Niall assures, though he is wondering how many secrets here boys have really got.

"Good, you'll fit right in then. I know you got off on the wrong foot with Zayn, but.." He continues, but Niall doesn't notice. He's watching a woman across the street walking with her head down, and a man behind her getting uncomfortabley close.

Niall takes off running, forgets Simon, forgets Harry now sounding concerned, drops his phone into his pocket yanks the man back by his arm. It's not until he's got ahold of him that Niall realizes exactly how bad this is.

The man is twice his size, towering over him and glaring, the woman finally having finally turned around and is staring with something he can only describe as horror, and Niall doesn't know why but every instinct in him just screams PROTECT.

He blames his own mum for fucking him up, it's probably given him some weird protectiveness over women because he let his own mum slip away.

He snaps out of his thoughts when he gets a blow to the stomach, groaning as he doubles over. He's yanked back up by his hair, and Niall gives the woman a desperate look, glancing to the diner. Luckily she takes the hint, takes off in a full sprint and is hopefully going to get Simon. Maybe Niall can convince him this wasn't his fault.

As is he's getting the shit beat out of him, honestly. All the bruises his da put on him last night for coming in late are aching from the blows, and Niall really should have thought this through before he decided to try and fight him.

He does land a few good punches himself, hears a satisfying snap under his fists when it connects with the other mans nose, but he's ultimately losing.

When the cop pulls up, Niall honestly doesn't know who he'd rather face now, the officer or Simon. Unfortunately for him, he's on juvenile probation as is for fighting in school, and when the officer grabs him roughly, and he feels the cuffs digging into his wrist, he knows he's in deep.

To make matters worse Niall sees Simon and the woman watching as they jog around from the front of the diner, and even with the distance between them he can just picture the look of dissapointment on Simon's face.

As if it couldn't get worse, he hears the all too familiar sound of low grumbling before Zayn's car rounds the corner too. He spots Harry in the front seat, gets a glimpse of the others too, before his heads being forced down and he's shoved into the squad car.

He wills his eyes open, not even recalling when he shut them as the car jolts to life, turns his head just enough to peek back at what's happening. He hadn't even noticed the second officer pull up but apparently he had, and he's putting the other man into his car too. The boys all get out and go over to Simon and the woman, and when he sees Harry's head turn toward the car, he quickly faces forward.

Niall leans his head back against the seat and shuts his eyes.

This isn't Niall's first time in juvie, luckily enough, and some of the boys he'd managed to get an in with from last time are still in, and welcome in with fist-bumps and a few nods.

He hates this place just as much as before, hates how it makes him no better than any of the people he's grown up with, but he supposes that it's just a reminder that this is his truth. He really isn't any better than them, shouldn't even bother with Harry when the boy seems so good at heart.

He doesn't know how long he's meant to be in here, both the other times he's been in he just waits until he's released. He's not really missed at home, figures someone lets his da know, or maybe he really just doesn't care, but either way it's all a waiting game.

The first week in he's miserable. He knows he's upset Simon, and it's a terrible feeling knowing he's going to come out and be jobless. He already got his second chance, and now he's gone and fucked it up again.

Then there's the fact he blew it with Harry and the other boys. It wasn't as if anything had even started there yet, but he'd be lying if he said he hadn't been hoping he'd get accepted into their group. They seem like good guys for the most part, and now Niall's left on his own again.

It's on his ninth day when a guard comes into his cell, gestures him over and says, "You've got visitors, kid."

Niall is stumped, really.

He knows his da wouldn't be bothered to come and check on him, and the only other possibility would be Greg, which he also doubts. Greg has enough connections to find out how he's doing, just as he has before.

The guard is gripping his arm as he's tugged into the visitation room, sits him down before the door on the other side of the glass buzzes open. He slowly picks up the phone that lets him talk, though he nearly drops it when Harry walks in with the woman and another man.

Harry takes one of the seats and picks up the phone first while the other two sit as well, breathing out a slow, "Niall." Sounding all sad in a way Harry never should.

Niall shoots him a weak smile, "I'm good, mate. I swear. This isn't my first time in here."

Harry let out a slow breath and glanced over to the two people beside him, before moving his gaze back to Niall. He looks like he wants to say something more about Niall's reply, but instead he explains. "This- This is my mum, Anne, and that's my step-dad Robin."

Niall finds himself staring at Anne fora full minute before he turns his attention back to Harry, "She looks like-"

Anne cuts him off by taking the phone from Harry, giving him a sad smile, "I am that woman, love. I just wanted to thank you, I always have been a bit oblivious of my surroundings, lord knows what that man would have done had he had a few more minutes."

Niall notices then just how much Anne and Harry look alike-- they've both got the same smile and the same eyes, and he wonders then if maybe that's part of why he just had to do what he did. He shakes the thought off just as quickly as it pops up.

"You don't have to thank me." He says slowly, shrugging his shoulders slightly. "I saw a man going after a lady, obviously I'm not just going to let him."

"Well, you don't deserve to be in a place like this for having good morals." Anne shakes her head, turning to the man beside her, and they share a look almost like they're confirming something. It makes Niall uneasy, when she hands him the phone.

"What Anne is trying to say is I'm a lawyer, and I'm going to get you out of here and hopefully free of a violation." Robin explains, and Niall glances down at the weight of three stares.

As much as he hates to be rude, he clears his throat, "That a very nice offer, Sir, but we haven't got the money to pay a lawyer. S'why I'm sitting here."

Robin chuckles at that, shaking his head in a fond matter, "He's a bit like Liam, isn't he? Proud boy." He says it mostly to Harry, and Niall can't quite tell if it's supposed to be a compliment or an insult. "No, Niall, it would be free of charge."

Niall's eyes widen with surprise, mouth opening a bit before he just shuts it again. He doesn't know what say, can't even make out a polite 'thank you' for him.

"You helped my wife, and Harry says you seem like a good kid too." Robin's staring at him, the same look Simon gives him when he wants him to know he's serious on his face. The look that shows he cares. "I believe in you, kid. I think you've got good morals, and that everyone deserves a proper shot. You just have to promise me that you'll let us help you."

"Yes sir." Niall says, his voice still feeling faint. He wants to assure him he won't mess this up, give him more hope, but it's like he's suddenly lost his ability to speak. He hopes the grateful smile on his face is enough to let him know he appreciates all of this.

"Do you have a home to go to when you get out?" Robin asks, "Don't try and lie to me either."

"I do sir," Niall confirms, biting down into his bottom lip. "I live with my da in Crossing Hills, Harry and his friends dropped me off their the other day so he can vouch for me."

Robin nods at that, "Good, that's good at least." If only he knew. "We're gonna have some conditions to my helping you, kid, alright?" He adds, and it makes Niall's stomach churn. Conditions can't be good, but this is the only shot he has of getting out of this any time soon.

"Yes sir." He whispered, drumming his fingers nervously against knee.

"My wife said you work at that diner," Robin began, waiting until Niall nods to confirm it before he continues on, "First condition is you let my wife and I explain, and you get your job back. My second condition is no more street fights. None, no matter what the situation. You see something wrong? You call emergency services. Are we clear?"

Niall's wary, but nods once again anyways.

"Harry and his friends go to a trainer, one in our neighborhood. I want you to start going with them. If you need to get agreesion out, you do it there." Robin says firmly, and again, "Are we clear?"

"That's a pretty far walk, sir." Niall murmured, "But I can do it."

Robin pauses thoughtfully, "It shouldn't be a problem for Zayn to give you a ride." He finally decides, "I've helped him out a few times, he needs to work on giving back." He clasps Anne's hand in his own now, standing up. "Harry, come on out when you're done."

Niall watches them walk out together before he moves his gaze back to Harry, licking slowly along his bottom lip. "Thought you were all from Jay Lane?" He isn't stupid-- if Harry's step dad is a lawyer they certainly aren't struggling, and the bracelet on his mums wrist was definitley not costume jewelry.

"I can explain that.." Harry cleared his throat, "My biological father moved out here with my mum when she was pregnant with my older sister. He stuck around long enough to have me, then took off for some other place far from us." He took a deep breath, and Niall notices how tense he is, the nerves clear in his posture. Niall just wishes the glass weren't there, and that if it wasn't he would be brave enough to reach over and take his hand to comfort him.

"So he left you guys here?" Niall asks instead, hoping it's helpful enough keep the story going.

Harry gives him a small smile and nods. "Yeah, so I grew up on Jay Lane. My mum met Robin when I was two, but they've only been married a little bit now. I just moved out of Jay Lane and to the other side of town."

"Did you tell your dad he had to defend me?" Niall finally questioned again, hoping it more thankful than frustrated. He's a little bit of both at this point, honestly, torn between the hope he might not be spending much time here, and the frustration Harry made Robin take pity on him.

"What? No!" Harry's eyes go wide all of a sudden, shaking his head frantically, "No- Well I mean, I was honest and told him I'd met you and you seemed nice, but it was mostly my mums doing. Whether you realize it or not, you really saved her doing what you did."

Niall relaxes back into the chair, noticing how the guard standing near the door tenses up like he's going to try something. He shrugs his shoulders a bit when he catches the guys eye, before turning back to Harry, "Yeah, well."

"I promise training isn't going to be nearly as bad as it sounds either," Harry continues, "It really does helped. That's why Robin mentioned Liam, 'cause he used to have a really bad aggressive side. The rich kids would pick on us for not driving in Mercedes or whatever, and he turned to fighting.. Quite like you. But fighting in that type of settings tamed him."

Niall nods slowly, brings his free hand up to his mouth to bite at his nails a bit. It's just a habit he picked up somewhere, one he really should quit before he gets some illness in here. "Okay."

"Right." Harry seems to sense he needs some time to process everything, standing up with a bright grin, "Robin will get you out of here in no time, okay? And as soon as you're out, I'll see you at the gym."

"Alright, see you then." Niall sighs out, though when he notices the way his smile turns to one of hurt he does offer Harry a slight smile that has him grinning again.

-

Although Niall had ultimately doubted just how quickly Robin would be able to get him out, he's called down just over a week later, uncuffed, and told he's free to go. They look doubtful that he'll actually be able to stay out for long, most of the kids just end up coming right back through the juvenile system until they've aged into the adult one, and he knows they're probably right. As hard as he tries, he's just destined to get himself into trouble.

When he's led into the small waiting room he's surprised to see Robin there, and his face must say it all because the man only chuckles, "I'm taking you right over to the gym, alright? Then I'll give you a lift home too."

"You've already done plenty for me, sir." Niall mumbles, one hand gripping tightly to his backpack. Simon must have dropped it off to them so he'd have it whenever he got out, and he's grateful even if it does sting to know that means the man hadn't expected him to come back for it.

Robin only smiles, clasping Niall's shoulder with one hand as he walks them out, "I'm not nearly done yet, kid. You're stuck with me for a while yet."

Niall's stomach churns uneasily at that, glancing up at him, "Am I in a lot of trouble still for that fight?"

"I don't mean legally, Niall. You're still in a bit of trouble, and I'll still work on that, but I see potential in you." Robin looks over to Niall as they both slide into the car, "You can be more than most of the kids in there, Niall. You aren't one of them."

Niall's heart swells in a pleasant manner, it's a nice feeling, just knowing that there's someone believing in you. He has a shit mum who's God knows where that never cared, a deadbeat drunk of a dad, and an older brother that's not around enough to properly prove he cares.

When they pull up to the gym, it's different than what Niall had expected. He'd pictured it to be some random nice place in the middle of a shit neighborhood, but there's graffiti on the front wall and it doesn't look like anyone's bothered to keep up with exterior in years. He's still holding tight to his backpack as he follows Robin inside.

He spots the boys near a ring, Liam and Louis sparring in the old thing while Zayn and Harry are stood around it, watching. It's Harry who spots him first, eagerly jogging over while calling over his shoulder. "Mark! Mark, stop the match! He's here!"

Niall presses his lips together firmly when he sees a short, heavyset man approaching, though he's not chubby so much as built. He doesn't speak, watches the man look him up and down before he grins at him.

"Welcome to my gym, mate." Mark says with a grin, holding a hand out for him to shake. "There's a few rules for my gym-- no street fights, you work hard, and if you're having issues you come to me." He's got a good grip on Niall's hand, and Niall almost wants to cringe but he keeps a stoic face. Mark seems impressed by this, and Niall knows he's passed some sort of test already.

"Yes, sir." Niall murmurs out, pulling his hand back when Mark drops it.

Mark laughs at that, shaking his head, "None of that sir shit, alright? Call me Mark. Now, Niall.. Let's see what you've got. I want you to spar with Payno."

"Payno?"

"That's our good old pal Liam here!" Louis clarifies, slinging his arm around Liam's shoulder. "Payno is a bit of a beast, so good luck with him."

Niall swallows down hard as Mark slips the gloves on him, takes him by the shoulder and guides him over. "You seriously just want me to fight him?"

"That's the idea." Mark chuckled, slapping his back, "Just no dirty blows, so nothing below the belt and no kicking. Otherwise, I just want to see what you've got. Whatever it is your demons are, you put them in the ring, and you leave them there."

Niall jerks his head in a motion that he hopes resembles a nod, climbing between the ropes of the ring. He licks slowly along his chapped bottom lip, glancing over to Robin briefly just to be sure it's alright. The man is stood near Mark, both of them watching him intently, almost like they're curious.

"Ready, mate?" Liam asks, getting into his stance, and Niall copies him with a nod.

Liam lands the first blow, a clean shot right to his stomach that catches him off guard. He doubles over with the force, and stumbles back again when Liam places another harsh jab to his cheek. It knocks him down right into his ass, ignites a fire inside of him, really.

Niall stumbles up onto his feet, hardly resists the urge to spit out the metalic taste of blood, and gives Liam a sharp left hook to his cheek. Liams caught off guard clearly, so Niall takes the oppurtunity to jab, jab, jab, until Mark's shouting for him to stop.

He doesn't hesitate to step back when he's told, breath coming in heavy pants from the excursion. He watches as Mark helps Liam to stand up again, heart pounding from both the adrenaline and fear that maybe he'd gone too far without realizing.

Mark turns around then, raises a brow at him, "Where did you learn to fight?" He asks, not really showing any sort of emotion. Niall doesn't know if the question is a good thing or not.

"My brother taught me as much as he could, the rest is just instinct, I guess." Niall explains with a small shrug, slipping the left glove off his hand and swiping his forehead free of sweat.

Mark gestures to Harry and catches the towel he tosses to him, passing it to Niall. He's grateful for it, finally wipes his face clean of both the blood and sweat.

"You're a good fighter." Mark finally grins, "And that's without any training at all. Some of the boys that have been with me for ages still struggle with Liam. They told me you could fight, I just didn't realize how well."

Niall shrugs at him, shifting on his feet, "You learn pretty quickly when you have to."

"Suppose that's true." Mark agreed, "But I mean what I said, you're not to be fighting while you're with this gym."

Niall gives a nod and finally slips the gloves off altogether, handing them back to him. He makes his way out of the ring and down to where the other boys are stood, staring at him. "What?" He probably sounds rude, but as much as he likes Harry, he's not so sure about the others. He has to keep his guard up.

"Think we're all just in a bit of shock that the little Crossing Hills twink really can fight." Zayn finally spoke with a smirk, "Didn't think you honestly had it im you."

"Don't fucking call me a twink." Niall growls out, jaw clenching. He knows his hands are balled up into tight fists now, and it takes a lot for him to breathe in easily, and slowly relax them again. It doesn't take the urge away, but a glance over to Robin and he knows he's made the right decision.

"He didn't mean it like that, mate." Louis assures, gesturing to Niall's lower half. "No need to be so defensive but.. You haven't got much meat to you at all. Your legs are as thin as bloody rails. You don't look like the type that could hold his own against Payno."

"Well, clearly I can." Niall looks over to the wall where he had left his bag, his eyes widening when he notices it's not there, and just like that he's fuming again. "Who touched my bag? Who fucking touched it?"

"Woah, mate, chill out." Louis actually laughs, "Robin grabbed it and has it over with him. Why? You got some weed in there you don't want to share with the rest of us?"

"I don't use drugs." Niall seethed through gritted teeth. He doesn't understand why Harry hangs around these people, or at least Louis and Zayn. Liam seems alright, but Harry still just comes across so much different from them.

"You dont?" Zayn says with a laugh, and Niall just knows it's mocking. "Really? Thought everyone in Crossing Hills did? Especially on your street. You know, I did a little digging on your brother-"

Niall shoots him a fierce glare, "You're a proper ass, aren't you? You're making it really fucking hard not to punch you in the throat."

"Greg Horan, drug dealer, involved with gangs and possibly-"

Harry yanks Niall back, but Niall doesn't think he's even had time to try and pounce on him. "It's not worth it, Niall. He's not worth it. Him and Lou are a bit rough around the edges, but you'll get used to it." He whispers, and when Niall glances at him and sees the desperation on his face he nods, resigned.

"I can't- Can we go, please?" Niall mumbles, "I just want to go." He's sure that if he stays any longer he really will go after Zayn or Louis, or maybe even both of them for that matter, but the logical part of him knows he can't blow this oppurtunity.

"Yeah, we can go for now." Harry agreed, nodding over at Louis and Zayn although he gives them a nasty look, one that Niall honestly wiuldnt have believed that Harry could be capable of if he hadn't seen it for himself.

Robin doesn't question the sudden decision to leave, waves to Mark before guiding the boys out to his car. Niall slings his backpack over his shoulder and shuffles along with him, lips pressed firmly together.

"Hey, can Niall come over to ours?" Harry asked suddenly, "It'd be cool if he could, and-"

"I'm sure Niall wants to be getting home to his dad right now, Harry. Some other day he can come over, but for now I'm just going to take him home." Robin told him, and Niall almost wants to laugh. The last place he wants to be going is home.

He's not about to correct him though, because correcting him would only lead to questions and prodding and Niall really can't have that happening. He'd rather deal with his da roughing him up on occasion than watch him get thrown into a jail cell. He can't bare the thought of his da being anymore miserable than he already is, even though he's tried.

Niall's braced himself for the worst when Robin pulls up; he thanks the man once more before getting out, although he's dreading it. He knows what he's walking into, most likely the same as any other time he's 'disappeared' for more than his usual work shift.

So when he walks in and gets a beer bottle smashed into the back of his head, it comes as a shock.

Normally his da is passed out on the sofa, stays there for a few hours, and wakes up still drunk and ready to put Niall in his place. He'll just punch and kick him a bit, sometimes it hurts more than others depending on just how drunk he really is, and then Niall's left alone to clean up the house and make up a small meal for himself.

Niall's vision goes blurry as he drops down onto his knees and then all fours, one hand coming up to rest over his head with a small scream. He knows that glass cut deep, his head is ready throbbing, and he's sure that his sparing with Liam hasn't helped anything either.

When he pulls his hand back down his hand is covered in red, and he can see the little pool of blood gathering on the floor. He feels sick to his stomach at the sight, but he doesn't get much more time to think about it before his da is stomping harshly down onto Niall's back, sending him flying down flat on his stomach superman style.

It elicits another sharp scream out of Niall, and he knows he should try and be quiet, but as is he feels like he can't breathe, and there's blood everywhere, and this is all just so different from usual. He's scared, is what he realizes when a blinding pain shoots through his side. He think he might have just cracked a rib, though he can't be sure.

His da is yelling, he's always yelling, his words slurred and incoherable for the most part, but Niall still catches the key words. 'Dissapointing' is one that he finds particularly ironic, considering he's got a job and works hard while Bobby drinks their funds away.

He reaches a point where he can't think, he's gasping and he doesn't know why, desperate for the pain to fade, when he realizes someone is in the house. He doesn't know what's happening, the throb of his head leaving his brain foggy, though he forces his eyes to refocus when he hears a voice calling his name.

He vaguely recognizes the figure is Harry, and just as his vision starts to go blurry again he realizes Robin is crouched down with him, both of them saying things he can't make out.

Then he passes out.

-

When Niall was five years old, Greg taught him how to fight.

"You're going to have to learn one way or another, especially since you're starting school in a few weeks." He had told Niall, "I'd rather you learn it from me than the hard way."

Niall was hesitant, because this could have easily just been Greg looking for an excuse to rough him up a bit without any consequences, but Greg looks serious so Niall just nods.

"It doesn't matter how big or small you are, okay? If someone doing something they aren't supposed to, if someone's messing with you or somebody you love, you have to put them in their place." Greg spoke firmly, dodging a few of Niall's little jabs.

It's not like Niall could really do much damage, he's a puny little thing even for five years old, but Greg just seems to want to teach him what it's like. He punches Niall in the stomach and sends his brother down onto the floor, gasping for air and clutching his abdomen.

For his part, Greg just smirks lazily and gestures him up, "Come on then, that wasn't even that hard. You don't want to fight bigger kids until you're my age, alright? You're little now, but when you're older you're gonna be prepared to fight."

"Won't I get hurt?" Niall asked timidly, worrying down on his bottom lip. "I don't want to get hurt, Greg."

"Don't act like such a bloody daisy, Niall." Greg rolled his eyes, "Getting hurt is a part of fighting, you just have to man up and take it. If you're a good enough fighter though, you'll hurt the other guy a lot more than he hurts you."

"So I have to hurt other people too?" Niall's nervous now, looking to Greg warily as he chews away on his thumb nail. "I don't like hurting other people either, Greg, I'm not sure.."

Greg cuts him off with another punch, right to his stomach again, and Niall drops dow to his knees with a gasp. "You're not gonna go around punching your friends as you please, Niall. You'll know when to fight someone, and that's when they're messing with you, your friends, your family, or you see someone innocent about to be in trouble."

It takes Niall a moment to catch his breath, but when he does he finally asks, "So- So they'll deserve it?"

Greg did crack a smile at that, holding his hand down for his little brother to grasp and pulling him back up, "Yeah, Niall, they'll deserve it."

Niall gets the hang of it quickly, and finally he give one harsh punch to Greg's abdomen that sends him doubling over. He's worried for a moment, not sure if he'd crossed a line and hurt him, but when Greg lifts his head again he's got a wide grin on his face.

"You catch on quick." Greg laughs a bit, slowly standing upright once again, "You're a natural, Niall, a born fighter."

Greg reaches over and ruffles his hair then, the only real sign of affection his brothers every shown him, but even so young Niall's mind is elsewhere, stuck on whether he wants to be a natural at this or not.

"What if I don't want to fight, Greg?" Niall blurts it out, so innocent and looking at his brother with wide, hopeful eyes.

"What if you don't want to fight?" Greg laughs, turning his head to spit into the grass before giving Niall a once over. "You don't have a choice around here, kiddo. Now stop talking like one the bloody stuck up rich kids, and remember you're a Horan. We fight."

"No we don't-"

"We do now, Niall, and I'll be damned if I have a daisy of a brother that doesn't fight. What are you going to do when someone comes at you? Ask them nicely to stop?" Greg sneers, fisting one hand up in the neck of the shirt Niall's got on.

"N-No.." Niall stutters out now, choking a bit from the fabric around his throat, squirming desperately. "Greg-"

"What are you gonna do then?" Greg doesn't seem bother that Niall is struggling to breathe now, staring at him with a stoic expression.

Niall isn't stupid, he knows what his brother wants to hear. "I- I'll fight!" He drops onto his knees when Greg finally lets him go, gasping and hands fisting up in the grass.

"You're nothing special around here, Niall. You were born into this world where you've got to fight. It's better you realize it now before you get yourself into shit for the stupid ideas in your head." Greg kicks some dirt up into his face, cackles, and then walks off, leaving Niall to watch a little bit of blood dribble into dirt from a cut on his knee, and realize his brother might just be right.

-

The first thing that Niall registers when he blinks his eyes open is that he's in a hospital.

The second is that everything just hurts-- his head is still pounding, and there's an ache where the glass bottle has connected with his neck. His torso is sore, both from punches he knows were Liam's and from when his da was kicking him, and he can feel some of the bruises on his face.

He turns his head slightly to look for a button to call the nurse, but he ends up finding Robin staring at him intently. Niall curls back a bit under the weight of it, and he only ends up grimacing at the pain.

"Don't move around too much, kid." Robin says firmly, but is clear all over his face he's saying it out of concern. "You've got a few stitches on the back of your head, a cracked rib, you're pretty roughed up."

Niall wants to nod but when he tries his head stings in protest, so he whispers a small, "Yes sir." Instead, then adds, "Where's my da?"

"He's in police custody right now." Robin tells him, setting the magazine that he had been skimming down into the empty chair beside him, scooting forward a bit. "I think the better question is how long has he been doing that to you, Niall?"

Niall swallows hard, gaze flicking from Robin, to his lap nervously. "It's never been that bad, really, it wasn't his fault, he was just drunk and he wasn't thinking clearly-"

"Niall." Robin says sternly, "Niall, look at me." Reluctantly Niall moves his eyes up to meet Robin's, pursing his lips. "You cant defend him, okay? Nothing about what he did was okay. Tell me how long."

Niall let out a slow breath, knowing Robin isn't going to go without an answer. "Since my mum left, sir."

"And when was that?"

Niall only shrugs now, doesn't really have it in him to try and remember. He hears Robin sigh and glances over to him again, "Why is my da in jail?"

Robins got this look of sympathy on his face that Niall can't stand. He isn't a whimp, he can take a few punches, and if he'd been more prepared the beer bottle wouldn't have been that big of a deal either. He doesn't want Robin thinking he's weak.

"Because he wasn't treating you well, Niall. He deserves to be punished for that." Robin sighs heavily, grabs a notebook from a bag beneath the chair he's sat in. He uncaps a pen and flips open to a fresh page before looking to Niall, "Do you have any living relatives?"

"I have a brother." Niall mumbled out, scratching at his palm nervously. "He's.. I don't know, really. I don't know where he is most of the time, and there's not really a way you could contact him. He just knows where to find me when he wants to check in or whatever."

"And your mum left." Robin recalled, nodding solemnly. "I had figured as much, and remind me how old you are?"

"M' sixteen, sir, but I'm completely capable of caring for myself." Niall assured, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth. "I'll be fine in my house, I've been fine there for ages now. I have a job to buy food and everything."

"You might think you're already, kid, but you're.. You're just that. You're still a kid. You're not alright to be living anymore on your own then you already were." Robin writes something down on the paper before looking up to Niall once again. "You're going to be staying with my family."

"Sir, really, you don't have to do that." Niall saiys in a rush, not understanding why he can't just stay at his house. It might be a little bit scarier without having someone else at home, but he's got the gun Greg gave him tucked into the bottom of his bag if it comes to that. He hopes it never does, he's never even taken the safety off, but it's there.

Robin only grins at him, shrugging, "I know I don't have to, and normally I wouldn't. For most other kids I'd tell them they're getting put into a foster placement. But you.. You're something special, Niall. I've got faith in you that you can grow up and be more."

"You've said that before."

"I'm only saying it because I mean it." Robin writes something else down on the paper, and Niall tries to peek but can turn it head enough to see. "One thing you'll realize about me is that I mean everything I say. So when I say you're gonna do bigger and better than popping in and out of juvie and prison, I know you can."

Niall wants to tell him he wants that too, wants to grow up and have more than a ratty old house in a neighborhood where he can feel alright walking down the street, that he wants a proper job that isn't clearing off tables at a restaraunt. He doesn't say anything about it though, because when it doesn't happen at least he won't be dissapointing anyone but himself.

He's always been a bit of a dreamer, when he was first in school he'd always been eager to draw pictures of the big house he was sure his da would manage to get them eventually, with Greg home with them and maybe even a new step-mum to complete it all.

Then through the years, he realized nobody else around him ever got that. He lived around the same people, who worked the same minimum wage paying jobs if at all, and ultimately submitted to drugs or alcohol. Eventually, Niall realized he was destined for the same fate too.

"Niall?" He doesn't realize how long hes been spaced out until Robin calls his name, and he turns to look at him, cheeks flushing a light shade of red.

"Sorry, sir. Just thinking." He murmured softly, "I appreciate everything, I really do."

Robin just chuckles and reaches down to pick his bag up, "Don't worry about it. You should be getting released tomorrow or the day after, so I'll be back for you then. Harry's out in the waiting room, he's been a proper mess worried about you."

Niall opens his mouth to say something but before he can Robin is walking out, and it's only moments later that Harry comes bursting in. He actually has to laugh a bit at the look on the other boys face, giving him a slanted grin, "Hey, curly."

"Curly?" Harry seems to relax just slightly, his shoulders easing down, but his brow is still furrowed with what Niall only assumes is concern. "I'll take it, I've had worse nicknames. I think the more important thing here, is how you gave me a heart attack."

Niall gives him a sheepish shrug, "I'm sorry for that, I didn't mean to."

"I know you didn't." Harry assures, opting to sit on the edge of the bed rather than one of the chairs. He seems to pause a moment before he reaches down to grasp Niall's hand, giving it a small squeeze. "It's just.. You were laying on the floor, and you were passed out, and there was just blood gushing and-" He let out a shaky breath, "I was nervous I'd lost you."

"Nah, you can't get rid of me that easy." Niall says teasingly, trying to lighten the mood, but he goes serious when he notices how upset Harry really is. "Harry, I'm fine, okay? I've got a few stitches, but this could have happened at the gym too."

"They said you could have died, if it had cut lower and hurt you brain stem or something." Harry shudders, and Niall hates to see how shaken up he is.

"It didn't though," Niall reminds, letting his thumb brush gently over Harry's knuckles, "I'm right here, and the stitches will come out eventually, and it'll be fine."

Harry's silent for a long moment before he finally asks, "Why cant the flower ride his bike?"

Niall shrugs.

"Cause he lost his petals."

There's silence before Niall finally begins to cackle, face scrunching up with the force of it. "You- That was absolutely dreadful, Harry."

Niall doesn't know how long they sit like that, Harry carries on with his awful jokes, and at some point he knows Robin cracks the door open and let's Harry know he's fine to stay the night, but then somewhere along the way Harry climbs into the bed beside him.

Harry's laying beside him, curled into him slightly, and Niall realizes he's cuddling right back, pressing closer to him. He's laid in bed, cuddling with Harry, and Niall doesn't mind at all.

"What do you want to be when you finish school and all?" Harry asks him eventually. They've been chatting mindlessly for hours on end, and it makes Niall happy that he's finally getting to know more about Harry.

"Alive." Niall says immediately. "Guess I haven't really thought too much more about it. Hopefully I'll convince Simon to let me go back to work, and I'll have a job there."

"No, I mean what do you want to do. What do you really want to be." Harry frowns. "It can't just be working for a diner."

"It isn't." Niall admits, pausing. "I guess I sort of want to be a chef."

It's something he's never told anyone before, and he doesn't even know why he tells Harry. He doesn't get to practice much since his paycheck can hardly manage to get their bills paid, let alone any extra groceries than a cheap loaf of bread and some peanut butter. But there are the days when business at the diner is slow and he has time to use some of the ingredients around the kitchen to make what he pleases. He likes to think he's at least decent, but he knows it's too far off to ever come true.

Harry seems to think contrary, however, if the grin on his face is anything to go by. "A chef." He repeats, almost thoughtfully, "You know, I used to work in a bakery. I guess I still do, but I only really work in the summers since school doesn't come very easy to me."

"How about you?" Niall asks. "What do you want to be? Any big plans?"

"I'm not sure, actually. I'm thinking of going on to study sociology or law." Harry hums softly. "I just want to be happy in whatever I do, and I want to be successful in whatever I choose. Happiness is the most important thing to me though."

"So you want to be happy?" Niall can't help the fond smile that comes up onto his face.

"Yeah," Harry confirms after a moment. "Yeah, I guess I do."

Niall doesn't recall when exactly they both drift off to sleep, but the next thing he knows he's blinking his eyes open and sniffing twice to smell food. He finds Robin stood beside the bed, a giant McDonalds bag in hand, grinning.

"What time is it?" Niall questions with a yawn, wanting to stretch but remembering at the last minute to be mindful of his stitches.

"It's only about 11, I just thought I'd bring you both over some breakfast." Robin sets the bag down on the table, chuckling. "I see you've discovered Harry is a bit of a cuddler."

"Everyone enjoys a good cuddle." Harry pouts, slowly sitting up. "Just like everyone enjoys a good McDonalds breakfast." He adds, reaching across Niall to take one of the containers from the bag, along with a little pack of plastic silver wear.

"I thought I'd let you two eat and then we'd take Niall home." Robin says, taking a seat in one of the chairs again.

"I get to leave today then?" Niall grins, "Sick." He's always hated hospitals, figures it has something to do with aftermath of coming here after the first time his da had hit him. He'd been young, too young, and he was almost positive his da had broken his nose as was Greg when he'd come back the following day. As it turned out it was only bruised, but his da was fuming that they'd risked someone being nosy and actually asking questions, and it had only resulted in Niall getting the shit beat out of him even worse.

"I'm just excited to have you living with us, maybe we can all hang-"

"All?"

"Yeah." Harry looks confused for a moment, "The lads and us."

Niall can't help the way his face scrunches up slightly, "I don't understand why you hang out with them. Liam seems cool, but Zayn and Louis have acted like proper dicks."

"I know you got off on the wrong foot with them, but I swear they're cool guys. They just think our grip is fine the way it is, they're hesitant to let a new person in." Harry explains, pursing his lips. "A new person leaves room for them to sabotage us, and we all sort of have a pact."

"What kind of pact?" Niall can't help but wonder, looking to Harry curiously.

"A pact that we won't let one another just.. Give up." Harry explains. "We all want big things-- Liam wants to be a doctor, Louis wants to be a music teacher, Zayn wants to be an artist. We all just want something more, you know? We support each other."

"Is that why you asked me what I wanted to be?" Niall doesn't know why he feels this sudden hurt, but if that's really the only reason that Harry bothered to ask him it makes it sound more like an obligation than him really caring.

"No, no, of course not." Harry rushes out, shaking his head, "No. None of that was about that, Niall. I really wanted to get to know you. I care about you, yeah?"

"Yeah." Niall eventually says back. "Yeah, Harry, alright."

-

Surprisingly, the transition out of his house goes smoothly enough.

He grabs some of his clothes and leaves everything else behind, moving in with Harry and his family without looking back. He's not doubtful that Greg can find him if he really wants to, and his da will just have to deal with everything else once he gets out of jail.

Living with Anne and Robin is different.

He's got a nice bedroom here, unlike the one at home that hadn't changed since he was four years old. He had dragged Greg's old mattress in and slept on the floor in that since he had long outgrown the bed frame, but the walls were still a childish pale blue with football stickers stuck onto the wall.

Here he's in the guest room, plain white walls that he likes much better, and a proper queen sized bed all for himself. There's a nice bedroom set, with a dresser and a mirror and a nice nightstand. To most people it's just the standard, but Niall's never gotten anything like this and he loves it.

They do things differently to, they all sit down and eat dinner together every night, they watch TV together, and it seems like almost every night they're having a family Scrabble game night. Everything just screams family, and it makes Niall feel at home in a way he never had before.

He's been living with them for just over two weeks, resting up like the doctor told him, but he's grown anxious by now. He feels more like a burden than anything, doing nothing since school still hasn't started back up yet, although Robin and Anne both promise him they don't mind. ("Can I please go and talk to Simon about getting back to work yet?" Niall had asked after his first week at theirs.

"You're not nearly ready to go back to work, Niall. That rib isn't going to heal up properly for six weeks." Anne reminded him from where she was stirring up the stew they'd be having for dinner.

"I've dealt with worse." Niall shrugged.

Anne had given him a look Niall couldn't quite place, and shaken her head slowly. "Oh sweetie, you don't have to deal with it anymore."

Niall took a bite of the apple he grabbed for a snack, shaking his head. "I'm just sitting around like a lump, eating your food that you both work hard for-"

"Niall, Robin makes enough money to afford an extra mouth. You hardly even make a dent in our typical daily shopping anyways. I buy the apples for myself in smoothies, and normally toss away half the bag anyways. Harry and Robin both prefer bananas." Anne assured.

Niall did crack a smile finally, moving over to help Anne when she requested he fish a spice out of the cabinet for her.)

He's been nervously asking Robin about when the man would want him returning to the gym, even though Robin's replied countless times he won't be allowed back until his ribs are all healed and the stitches come out. Niall just has a hard time trusting, believing that there isn't some sort of catch to everything.

Finally, on a Tuesday when Niall asks, Robin caves in. "Harry's going over today, you can go with him, but no fighting, okay? If Harry tells me you even wince, I won't let you go back there until you're all healed up.

Niall shoots him a blinding grin, nodding easily, though he is mindful of his stitches. "Yeah, alright, perfect. Thank you, sir." He turns on his heel to go, but stops when he hears Robin speak.

"Hey Niall?" Robin gives him a grin. "You've done good."

Niall feels his cheeks heat up as he jogs up the steps again. His heart feels full, all swollen in a pleasant way, and he loves it. He loves the feeling of having people care, knowing there's someone- multiple people at that, that care about him.

Once he's dressed he heads downstairs and meets Harry at the bottom of the steps, giving him a smile. "Hey."

Harry looks up from his phone then, slipping it into the pocket of his basketball shorts. "Hey yourself." He says with a small laugh, "I'm glad you get to come with us today. Maybe you'll finally see a better side of Louis and Zayn, I really think you and Lou could be good mates."

Niall scrunches his nose up, shrugging anyways. He'll give it another go if it means making Harry happy, but that doesn't neccesarily mean he's going to be happy about it at first. He's gotten close to Harry over the past few weeks, they've spoken more about the future, about themselves, even though Harry's not asked about his past. He doesn't mind, he wouldn't even want to get into that yet anyways, but he is happy that they're getting to know one another.

It's weird how quickly he begins to figure out he cares about Harry. Maybe it should feel slower, a subtle hint of something there at first and then he discovers exactly what everything means, but Niall flings himself in head first and doesn't look back.

Harry taps his elbow when there's a honk from our front, gesturing over his shoulder. "C'mon, he'll start honking even more if we don't head out there, and it pisses the neighbors off."

Niall picks his bag up and follows him out without a word, slipping into the backseat beside him. He does give the other a nod as a greeting, but he's not going to be the one to make the first move into conversation, and he's sure that he's made that clear.

"Heard your dad beat the shit out of you." Louis is the one to speak first, and Niall can't say he's surprised. He's pretty sure the boy would do anything if it meant getting on his nerves.

"Yeah, he did." Niall sighs out. "What's it to you?"

Louis smirks at him in the rear view mirror. "Well aren't you a ray of sunshine today?"

"Louis." Harry groans. "Cut it out, for real. Why can't you and Zayn just be nice?"

"I haven't even done anything today." Zayn defends, looking back to Harry and then over to Niall for the first time since he's gotten into the car. He lets out a low whistle at the sight of him, shaking his head slightly. "He proper fucked you up, didn't he?"

Niall doesn't even bother to reply this time, just slumps back against eithe seat and adverts his gaze out to the passing streets.

When they arrive to the gym Niall picks his bag up from where its been settled between his legs and trails behind the others inside. He startles when he feels someone nudge his arm, looking up and raising a brow to Harry.

"You know what I want to know?" Harry asks, giving Niall's bag a light poke. "What's so important in there that you have to bring it around with you everywhere?"

Niall's mind flashes to the gun, but he isn't about to tell Harry that. If Robin didn't even approve of fighting, he's sure a gun would have him put out on the streets in a moment. So instead he just shrugs at him, "You know.. Things."

Harry looks skeptical, maybe a little hurt that Niall's actually holding out on information when they've been sharing so much, but Niall isn't stupid, and as much as he's grown to like and trust Harry, there are some things he'll just have to look out for himself on.

"Look who's finally come back!" Mark is grinning when he makes his way over, giving Niall a quick fist bump. "I'm not letting you fight, so don't bother trying to convince me to train with the others, but I'm glad you're determined enough to come around."

Niall doesn't reply but he does smile, sitting down and watching Harry and Liam begin to spar. Luckily Louis and Zayn are over near the punching bags in the corner which leaves him to be by himself mostly, and he prefers it like that.

Then his phone goes off, and he looks down, almost ignoring it when he sees its from Greg. Nothing good can come from his brother getting in touch with him. Last time it happened, Greg needed to hide around the house for a few days.

'Come outside.' is all it says, and if it were anyone else Niall would feel the need to tell them that he wasn't home. Greg always knows though, so he does one glance around to make sure no ones watching, grabs his bag, and slips outside, just hoping he can get back before anyone notices.

He shuffles down the sidewalk slowly, and sure enough just at the corner Greg his stood, hands stuffed into his pockets, leaning easily against the wall. Niall lets out a small sigh before he can help it, staring at him once he's close enough.

"Oh, that's how you greet your own brother?" Greg says wryly, giving Niall a once over. "When I heard da managed to fuck you up, I didn't expect.. This."

"Look, what do you want? You always want something when you actually want to meet with me." Niall mumbles, shaking his head slightly. "My life is actually going really well for me right now, Greg. I don't need you coming in and fucking it up for me."

It happens in a split second, Greg easily pins him up against the wall by his throat, squeezing tight, his face right up in Nialls. Niall can feel the stinging protest of stitches, and he prays Greg doesn't pop them, just wants to get training with Mark as quickly as possible.

"You think you're some special little shit? Fresh Prince of Bel Air? Well you aren't, Niall, and when your little host rich family gets sick of you, you're gonna be in for a shock. They don't five a damn about you." Greg spits out. "You're a Crossing Hills boy, not this rich prick you're trying to be."

Niall's face his turning blue, he might not be able to see it but he can feel it, and when Greg finally lets go of him he gasps loudly, trying to get in the air, gripping onto his throat. "Why are you here?" He repeats quietly once his breathings gone back to normal. "Why, Greg?"

Greg picks the bag up from where it's still been beside Niall's feet, yanking it open. He gets the gun out and shoves it into Niall's pocket. "You're coming with me."

"No, no I'm not. I have a life now, Greg, an oppurtunity. You can't blow this for me." Niall's reaching into his pocket in an instant, breath hitching when Greg grabs his wrist with a vice.

"You don't have any oppurtunity." Greg hisses. "Can't you see that, Niall? This isn't any oppurtunity. You're their charity case for a few months, you'll get dumped soon, so you'd best be prepared to be on your own completely if you don't come with me right now."

"I already am on my own! You don't do shit for me, Greg!" Niall yells, pushing him back by his shoulders, shaking his head roughly. "You show up, and you-"

Niall hears the car before he sees it, hears the skid of tires as it rounds the corner, and in an instant there's a force on top of him, pushing him down, and he hardly manages to recognize its Greg before there's a loud crack, and his brother is collapsing down onto the ground.

"Fuck." Niall doesn't realize he's crying, but he's shaking so hard, pulling the gun out from his pants and fumbling with the safety. He can still feel the presence of the car even though they've cut the engine to deceive him, almost like they're waiting for him to turn so they can watch the bullet kill him with a clean shot between the eyes, and he doesn't think.

He turns and he fires.

He thinks he only pulls the trigger twice, but he really can't be sure. The men both fire back but after a while they go still, and Niall knows he's killed them. He killed two men. He turns instinctively to Greg, but his brother is there with a bullet through the side of his head, chest completely still, and Niall doesn't know what to do.

Mark is the one to come outside first after the shots have been over for about five minutes, and he freezes completely when he sees Niall there. "Kid.. Tell me you didnt..."

Niall's brain is screaming for him to run, but he's so tired and scared and he doesn't have anywhere to go. "T-They shot my b-brother!"

Mark approaches him cautiously, glancing betwee Niall and the gun as he sinks to his knees on the other side of Greg. "This is you brother?" He asks him gently, grabbing Greg's wrist to feel for a pulse.

"He- He gave me a gun a few years ago and I didn't want to use it! I d-didn't! But they were gonna kill me a-and-" Niall can't breathe, he can't breathe and his chest feels like someone is sitting on it, restricting him.

"Niall, it's okay, alright? You're having a panic attack and you just need to breathe." Mark's trying to soothe him, but Niall can hear the police sirens fast approaching, and he knows he's done. He knows.

By now the others have come out, and Niall thinks for a bitter moment that Zayn and Louis are probably enjoying this, having an excuse to rub it in Harry's face that he really wasn't different, and Harry.. Harry probably hates him now.

When the police show up, they point their guns at Niall, and Niall only cries because he's weak. He knows Robin won't bother getting him out of anything this time, he's blown it completely, and now he doesn't have anyone. He's really alone for the first time in his life.

He vaguely recognizes Mark mumbling something to the officers about self defense, but Niall knows it's futile. The gun is sitting right by his feet while he's sobbing into his own hands, feels the weight of too many stares on him.

He doesnt bother to fight when the officers yank him up anyway, putting him in cuffs and forcing him into the backseat of the car. He's surprised when the car doesn't move though, both of the officers examining the car and calling for backup.

More police show up, taping off the street and parking all around the car Niall's in because they don't turst him. Niall can't blame them, he doesn't even trust himself right now. He had sworn he'd never use that gun, yet here he was, officially a murderer.

The door to the car opens some time later, and Niall can't even bring himself to look at Robin. He knows it's him, doesn't know who else would be trying to talk to him, and he braces himself for screaming.

"What did you do?" Robin whispers, "God, Niall. Where did you even get a gun?"

"My brother gave it to me." Niall swallows thickly, shaking his head slightly. "I never even used a gun before, I swear. I didn't ever want to use it, but he made me keep it, and I didn't want anyone else getting it."

Robins silent for a moment, before he finally speaks. "You haven't used a gun before? Never in your life?"

"No sir." Niall says quietly. "I didn't even want the gun. Greg gave it to me, and then they started shooting at us, and I didn't know what to do."

Robin doesn't say anything else, slips out of the car, and Niall is left to shut his eyes and wait. He doesn't know why the officers have even waited this long before taking him away, figures it's jur because they deal with shootings all the time. This isn't anything new, they know he's guilty.

But then one of the officers comes over and leads him out, uncuffs him, and hands him off to Robin. "Make sure you bring him to the station for questioning at some point. He'll probably still have a trial, but for now he's all yours."

Niall is confused, to say the least. He glances over to where Harry's stood with the others, but he doesn't dare leave Robin's side, he's not sure why this is happening, but he isn't going to risk anything. It stings more than he's willing to admit, knowing that anything that might have been with Harry has just been crushed, but he really should have seen it coming.

"You know, your gun still had the safety on."

Niall's gaze snaps to Robin in an instant, eyes widening slowly. "What?"

"Your brother must have shot those men, Niall. Not only would it be nearly impossible for someone who's never used a gun to get two clean shots like that, but the safety on your gun was on. You weren the one that did that." Robin explains, looking him over. "That's not to say there won't be some consequences, especially because you had that gun in our house, but from a legal standpoint you'll pretty much only be considered a witness."

"But he was dead! He was on the ground! They shot him in the head!" Niall says frantically, shaking his head. "I saw him, Robin, he was on the ground-"

"And you were in a state of shock." Robin places a gentle hand on his shoulder, smiling sadly when he flinches away. "They might have already been dead before your brother properly passed on, sometimes shock comes with paranoia. No matter what happened though, it wasn't you."

Niall can feel his lip wobbling, and he doesn't protest when Robin pulls him close to his chest and hugs him tightly. He lets himself be weak just this one time, and he cries. He doesn't even register when Robin guides him over to the car, or how the car ride home with Harry in the back is painfully silent, he's a shell right now.

He doesn't know how long he sleeps before he finally wakes up in he guest room, isn't even sure how he wound up there in the first place, but he does note that there's a pair of all too familiar lanky arms wrapped around him.

"Harry?" Niall murmurs timidly, almost scared of the reaction.

Harry presses his face into the crook of Niall's neck from behind him, giving him a gentle kiss to his shoulder. "I'm here, Ni."

"I didn't kill them." He says softly. "It wasn't me. I didn't even shoot the gun."

"I know, Niall." Harry replies quietly. "I didn't think you could have for a moment anyways."

"Do you hate me?" Niall asks, turning his head slightly to blink at Harry properly. He knows he looks absolutely wrecked by now, can imagine his bloodshot eyes and puffy cheeks, but Harry doesn't seem to mind.

"I don't think I could hate you, Niall. Especially not for this, when you haven't done anything wrong." Harry pauses then, letting out a shaky breath. "Why didn't you tell me though? About the gun? If you didn't want it, I could've helped you."

Niall shook his head slightly, shutting his eyes again. "I didn't want you involved with anything, Harry. I know you didn't grow up on this side of town, but you still have so much to give to the world, you know? I would never risk you, risk your safety, because-"

He blinks his eyes open then, as it hits him all at once just how he plans to finish that. "I'm sort of falling in love with you."

There's this painstaking moment where Niall is sure Harry isn't going to respond, that he'll get up and walk out and leave him there, but instead he feels lips against his own and just like that, Harry's kissing him.

Niall doesn't hesitate to kiss back, shuts his eyes and savors the faint taste of the mint gum Harry's always chewing. The thing is, Harry feels like all things good, close to him like this. It's like a sun rise on a summer day, the smell of freshly baked bread, Harry just feels like home.

"You know, I'm sort of fucked up." Niall murmurs once they've finally parted, blinking into Harrys eyes with a slight smile.

Harry only shrugs at him, and laughs. "Aren't we all?"

-

There's a lot of meetings with the police about everything, but for what it's worth Robin really is good at his job, and Niall gets away without anymore time at juvie and no court date. Robin tells him it's because there was so much proof and the police really didn't care about the case too much, but Niall knows he's pulled some strings.

Niall is numb at this point to Greg's death, He figures it's just because Greg had always been a distant sort of present, so this isn't very different for him. Once his first bout of tears were over its like that was it for him, but that doesn't stop everyone else from bracing themselves for some type of meltdown. (Anne is adamant that it's the shock and eventually he'll feel it, and that he should be in therapy for whenever he does.)

On the drive home from what Robin seems to think will be the last meeting they'll be having with them, he says they have to have a talk. Niall's heart drops to his stomach, sure that this is the moment Robin is finally going to kick him out.

Instead, the man grins at him when they reach a red light. "You're taking care of my boy, right?"

"I'm not sure I understand, sir." Niall knows his face is red, but he can't help it. Him and Harry haven't discussed telling anyone else about them, it's just been something quiet between the both of them.

Robin chuckles and shakes his head fondly. "No matter what you and Harry think, Anne and I aren't oblivious, Niall. We see the way the both of you look at each other, and I just want to be sure that youre good to him."

"I am, sir." Niall confirms, biting down into his lip. "I wouldn't ever hurt him."

Robin gives him a knowing smile, turning up the driveway. "I trust you, Niall. It's just my job to make sure you've got good intentions. I'll have the same talk with Harry."

"I doubt that Harry could even hurt a fly." Niall snorts. "In fact, I know he can't, because when there was one in my room he made me open the window and wait for it to fly out instead of using the swatter."

"He's a lover, not a fighter, always has been. Maybe that's why he's so drawn to you, eh? He knows he need a bit of fight in his life, more than what he gets just at the gym working out with his mates." Robin says it thoughtfully, and Niall doesn't know why it makes his heart swell the way it does.

"I think I need him to tame me too, you know? Before I met him, I thought fighting was everything. He brings me serenity." Niall says after a beat. "I guess we balance each other out."

Robin looks ready to say more when another car pulls up behind them, and Niall can't help the groan that he lets out when he watches the lads all pile out. He had known Harry would be hanging out with them while Niall was out with Robin, but he had hoped they'd be done by the time he got back.

"They're good lads too, you know." Robin hums knowingly as he watches Niall staring at them as they enter. "You'll like them once you get to know them, they've just got tough exteriors like you."

Niall sighs heavily, shrugging his shoulders as he unbuckles and starts the walk up the driveway. "I don't know."

He doesn't have a choice but to hang out with them all once he's inside though, Harry waves him over happily and makes him sit between Louis and him, and Niall swears he does it just to try and force them to bond. Surprisingly neither Louis nor Zayn make a jab at him, and he's starting to wonder why when Zayn speaks.

"What you did at the gym, that took a lot of strength, you know." Zayns just looking at him, and Niall squirms around uncomfortabley.

"Uh- Thanks, I guess." He murmurs, waiting for the added comment but instead Zayn just nods, and Niall's really stumped.

The night is actually fun, huddled around the TV and playing Fifa with the lot of them. Niall figures out that maybe Louis is obnoxious, but he's also funny, and maybe Zayn has a hard shell, but once he lets you in he's actually pretty cool too.

He's still wary about them, wouldnt say they're at the point of being friends, but he figures he'll give them a shot.

There's one point that particularly has him changing his mind about Louis for the better, when the boy sees the stitches on his neck again, pauses, before rolling up his sleeve to show Niall a scar on his forearm.

"My dad used to suck too." Louis murmurs, glancing between the scar and Niall. "I've got an alright stepdad now though, so it's cool. Just- Sometimes the people we get first can be shit, you've just got to roll with the punches and stay strong."

Of course it doesn't last long, because then Louis is back to being his obnoxious self, cussing at Liam for missing a goal that he should have had, but it's enough for Niall to realize that maybe what everyone had been saying about Louis was right.

Hours later when they've gone and Niall's just finished brushing his teeth, Harry comes to get him with a blanket tucked under one arm, and leads him out to the backyard. He sprawls the blanket out and lays down, patting his chest and makes Niall cuddle up to him.

"You know I like being the little spoon, but since your rib is still healing up, I'm making an exception." Harry gives him a small grin as he situated his arms around him, staring up at the stars. "Have you talked to Simon yet?"

"Simon?" Niall repeats with a light laugh, shaking his head because frankly, it's ridiculois. "Why would I? It's not likely that I'm getting my job back."

Harry pokes one of Niall's flushed cheeks, giving him a dimpled grin. "I thought you'd have said something like, so I called him myself." He begins, but Niall cuts him off before he can say more, sitting up a bit with slightly wide eyes.

"You got me my job back?" He asks slowly, "Harry- how-"

"Well, I didn't neccesarily get your job back." Harry admits, but the grin on his face has yet to fade. "I think you'll like what I did get you better though. See, Simon own another place, a fancier one in town, and he's got some good chefs working for him. You're gonna be interning there."

"Harry." Niall just gapes at him for a while, shaking his head in utter disbelief. "How did you manage to pull that off?"

"I didn't do anything, Niall. I just made the call, told Simon you wanted to be a chef and that the diner was a good start for you. You're the one that did all the work though." Harry says seriously, brow furrowed. "You're the one that worked hard for him, you're the one that never gave up on your dreams, you're the one that saw more."

"Haven't quite gotten to my dreams yet, pet." Niall reminds with a small chuckle, but he's happy. Happier than he can recall being in forever. They're far from perfect, the both of them, they're two young kids in love and Niall's due to be starting in therapy for his inevitable PTSD soon, but somehow they work.

"No," Harry agrees. "But you're on your way there. I believe in you, Niall, and I want to be there with you while you get there. I know you have it in you."

Niall kisses him beneath the stars, just because he can.


End file.
